With an increase in the popularity of showers, the demand for showerhead assemblies has also increased. Over the years, many designs for showerhead assemblies have been developed. For example, some designs include mode selectors that allow a user to actuate a control knob or lever to transition from a first spray mode to a second spray mode. Other showerhead assemblies include an adjusting device that allows a user to reposition a shower arm relative to a connecting water pipe.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.